Hearts and Shadows
by ShadowOftheHeart957
Summary: Summary: The Heroes of kingdom Hearts have restored peace to the worlds, and are now trying to live as normal as possible. Now attending high school, and forming relationships everything seems like it'll be okay until things take a turn for the worst...
1. Late

_A/N: Okay so this is my first time ever doing so it's bound to be a little rough, but I hope you guys like it. I've been planning on writting this for a long time but I always had a major block when it came to this, but now I have major ideas: D. It's meant to be set after the events of 3D ,so there will be some__** spoilers**__ but not much. Reviews and tips are welcome just be nice please :) this is my first one so I just wanna see how it goes. __**Enjoy!: P**_

_Summary: The Heroes of kingdom Hearts have restored peace to the worlds, and are now trying to live as normal as possible. Now attending high school, and forming relationships everything seems like it'll be okay until things take a turn for the worst. Heartless are reappearing all over, and old foes seem to be reappearing. As the worlds are once again threaten by darkness are Sora and his friends must once again set out to preserve the balance between light and dark, while trying to maintain the balance among themselves. Pairings: SoraxNaminé, RoxasxKairi, RikuxXion. Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure/Friendship _

**_Disclaimer!: I do not(as much as I'd love to) own and form of Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney_**

Chapter 1: Late

Sora was late again, and if he didn't make it to school on time Headmaster Eraqus would give him yet another detention. He never meant to be late all the time. It just always happened that way. He'd wake up late and miss the bus, or forget his backpack little things like that. This morning in particular Sora had missed the bus again and was walking to school when he came across some heartless near the ice-cream stand. They weren't much of a problem he made quick work of them and continued on his way, still it was annoying and only slowed him down.

Though they were in a time of peace heartless still appeared from time to time. Forever drawn to the keyblade and it's light. His other friends who could wield the keyblade got attacked to, but not as often as he did. Master Yen Sid said thought they restored peace dark forces were still at work, and getting stronger. That's why Sora and his friends had to train often to keep their skills up.

Twilight High soon came into view, and Sora rushed through the doors with a few minutes to spare. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment before heading over to his locker. The hall was almost empty save for the one person who really mattered. Standing in front of his locker waiting was Naminé looking beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and light jeans. Her bad at her shoulders and her precious sketch book in her hands. She smiled as Sora walked up to the locker.

"Whets your excuse this time, a cat stuck in a tree?" she asked giving him a playful look.

"Ahh gimme a break will ya! I missed the bus again and I ran into some heartless on the way here. Besides the bell hasn't even rung yet, so technically I'm not even late." Sora said as he opened his locker to get his stuff.

Naminé laughed and shook her head, "Excuses, excuses. I'm sure the headmaster will love to hear all about it while he signs you another detention."

Sora frowned at this. "I don't see why he doesn't cut me a break once or twice. He knows all about the heartless and the keyblade. Hell he has his own, you think he'd be a bit more understanding."

Naminé shook her head again saying, "I think he has to keep up appearances you know? Not everyone here knows about the heartless and keyblades. It would just look like he's showing you special favor."

Sora pouted, "Well I still think it's unfair you know. Maybe he could just let me a little once in awhile. I can't stand being in detention all the time the kids in there are horrible."

Naminé laughed again, "Fair, and is it fair to leave your girlfriend waiting all the time?" If you spend so much time fighting heartless and being late, how will you have any time for her?"

Sora smiled and this and pulled her close to him. "I'll always have time for you, no need to worry abut it."

"Good." She said kissing him softly, "Now hurry up and get to class before you get another detention. I would like to spend one afternoon with my boyfriend."

"Ok, ok I'm going." He said still smiling at her.

Another quick kiss and she turned and headed off to class. Still smiling to himself Sora gathered the rest of his things closed his locker and headed of class.

**Alright First Chapter is Done! I know it was a short I promise I'll have some longer ones out soon. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. :) I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP so hang tight. Review please(Questions welcomes as well) Thanks.**


	2. Whipped

Chapter 2: Whipped

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, KH belongs to Disney and square Enix.**_

**History:**

"Cutting it kinda close there cuz?" Roxas asked as Sora slid into his seat just as the bell rang.

"Missed the bus again" Sora said as he pulled his book out of his bag, and I ran into some trouble on the way here."

"This trouble wouldn't happen to be name Naminé would it?" Roxas asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Naahh," Sora said laughing quietly. "Her name's heartless. You know the real cute girl who's always trying to kill us? She's not my type, but you should try and talk to her I hear she's quite a catch."

Roxas laughed, "yeah maybe I'll get her number while I'm at it take her out for some sea-salt ice-cream."

Sora rolled his eyes at this,"Yeaaah right I'm sure Kairi will be so thrilled about that. Maybe you can take them both out for ice cream and after that maybe a movie?"

"Ehh… you know she's not big on sharing me with other girls," Roxas said grimly. "I can barely hang out with Olette without her getting suspicious.

Sora laughed at this making a whip-like motion towards his cousin, "She's got you wrapped around her finger man." He laughed again as Roxas' face turned beet red.

They both turned and looked up as their teacher Ansem the Wise walked in. Sora found it strange that he was late, Ansem was never late. Even stranger was the worried expression he had on his face, as if he'd just heard some bad news, but when he turned and faced the class he looked the same as he did everyday a gentle yet serious expression on his face.

_"I must be imagining things",_ Sora thought to himself as Ansem sat down to take attendance. _"Everyone has their off days I guess. _

He turned back to Roxas whose face was still slightly red. "Did you get the message the other day?' He asked, "The king and master Yin Sid want you, me Riku, Ven and, Axel to come by. Riku Says they have important matters to discuss with us, or something like that."

Roxas sighed, "Yeah I got it. I hope it's not something to serious we've got enough going on with all these heartless appearing out of nowhere. The last thing we need is more trouble on our hands. I mean can't we just live normal lives without worrying about that stuff?"

Sora nodded, Yeah… I feel the same way. For once I'd just like to relax go to the beach, or the movies. She doesn't say it but I know Naminé is getting tired of it to. Between my detentions, and fighting the heartless, we don't get to spend much time together. It really bums me out to she always makes me feel better if I'm down.

Roxas made a gagging noise at him, "Geez and you say I'm whipped… do you hear yourself, you sound like one of those girls off of those drama shows Kairi always makes me watch. "

"I do not!" Sora said sounding defensive, "I just like to spend time with my girlfriend that's all. There's nothing wrong with that. At least my girlfriend doesn't _**make**_ me watch girly shows with her."

"T-That's different!" Roxas said turning red again, "I just watch to keep her happy that's all… it's not like I like them or anything…"

Sora laughs even harder, "I never said anything about you liking them now did I? Guess I was wrong then she doesn't make you watch them, you volunteer don't you!

"Not true!" Roxas says turning even redder than before.

Sora laughs even harder drawing looks from other students in the class. "So either she makes you watch them, which means you're whipped, or you like watching them which makes you a girly-man. Either way it's not good for your reputation."

"Roxas looks as if all the blood is rushing to his face at this point, "I'm neither thank you I jus-

Every word he said just made Sora laugh even harder till he was in tears, "does she make go purse shopping with her to, or maybe she has you do her nails for her to?"

At this point half the class is looking at Sora like he's lost his mind.

Demxy shakes his head thinking to himself, "_I always knew he lose it some day… wonder if he'll end up in a psych ward or something."_

"SORA! ROXAS!"! Ansem boomed."Would you care to enlighten the class as to what is so funny? Because I'm sure the rest of us would love to laugh as well. Both boys remained silent, though Sora was still trying hard not to laugh.

"Good, Now that the comedy act is over would everyone please turn their books to page 48 and begin reading _**silently **_to your selves. When you are finished I'd like a one page summary on what you've learned. Without a word everyone quickly opened up their books to page 48 and began reading. Ansem returned to his desk and started grading papers.

Before Roxas could began reading he felt Sora kick his desk.

"What!" He hissed at Sora, "You want us to get in more trouble?"

Sora didn't say a word just smiled at Roxas and made the whip-like motion again before returning to his work, leaving Roxas cherry-faced again.

**Lunch: **

Sora and Naminé sat outside in their normal spot waiting for the rest of their friends to show up. Naminé sat in between Sora's legs drawing quietly in her sketch book while Sora was stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"Whatch'a drawing", he asked through bites of food.

"If you don't talk with your mouth full maybe I'll show you," Naminé said with a small smile.

Swallowing his food quickly Sora peaked over the top of her head, to see what she was drawing. It was a picture of him sitting on top of the paopu tree looking out at the waves. Though the picture was half finished the amount of detail that Naminé had captured was amazing.

"When was this?" Sora asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Spring break remember?" she said closing her sketch book and turning towards him, "It was the night all of us watched the shooting stars.

Sora smiled and pulled her closer to him, there was no way he'd ever forget that night. It was the night that they shared a paopu together, forever intertwining their destinies.

"There are some things you never forget" he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Will you to give it a rest already! Some of us actually want to eat their lunch."

They both looked up to see Riku and Xion walking towards them.

"Like you have a right to talk Riku, your sucking face with Xion ever chance you get. So I don't wanna hear it" Kairi snapped at Riku as her and Roxas joined the group as well.

"That's different" Riku said opening his lunch," we don't make so public, theses two on the other hand…"

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Roxas. "Surree and Marluxia isn't gay"

Xion laughed and leaned against Riku, "No I think that's a fact."

Everyone laughed at this and sat back to enjoy the rest of their lunch. When they were heading back in Sora had a thought and ran up to kairi and Roxas.

"Hey kairi wait up for a sec I need to ask you something."

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

Sora smiled and looked at Roxas then back at kairi. "Does Roxas ever want to watch that soap show you watch or do you have to make him?"

Kairi looked and Roxas who was turning red again then turned back and gave Sora a questioning look. "Well I never have to make him watch it but he never complains about it if that's what you mean. She turned back to Roxas, "your not complaining to Sora are you, because if you have a problem with watching shows with me you could just say so."

Roxas gave Sora a dirty look then turned back to Kairi, "Of course not why would I complain I like watching it with you…"

"Sure you do" kairi said giving Roxas a look, well the next time you wanna watch some dumb fighting show I'll remember this." She then turned and walked back into the school. Soon as she was out of earshot Sora bust out laughing.

"I knew it! She's got you whipped so bad it's almost tragic."

Roxas stood there seething as Sora continued laughing manically. With out another word Sora turned to Roxas and grinned.

"It's okay cuz, I'm sure when can find you another man card around her." Still laughing to himself Sora turned and headed back to the school.

Roxas stood there for a moment still seething with rage. _"Just you wait Sora I__** will**__ get you back for this i can promise you that much." _Smiling at the thought of revenge Roxas hurried back into the building a devious plan already forming in his head.

_**A/N: Whooo! Chapter two is done. Hope you guys liked this one I tried to make a bit more enjoyable. Anyways I will be focusing on the other characters and their pairings real soon promise. I'm jus trynna get the feel of thing right now so stick with me. Thanks to all who are reading I promise I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews greatly appreciate. Thanks! **_


End file.
